FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional cable 10 capable of carrying an electronic signal. The cable 10 comprises a core 12 which may be a solid metal such as copper. A concentric insulator layer 14, typically comprising a non-electrically conductive material such as a plastic, overlies the core 12. A concentric ground layer 16 over the insulator 14 serves as a ground path and an electromagnetic interference shield.
FIG. 2 illustrates a portion of a conventional semiconductor device comprising a first flat signal line 18, a second flat signal line 20 and a first flat ground line 22 positioned between the first signal line 18 and the second signal line 20. A second flat ground line 24 is provided on the outside edge of the first flat signal line 18. A third flat ground line 26 is provided on the outside edge of the second flat signal line 20. An insulator (not shown) may be positioned between the signal lines 18 and 20, and the ground lines 22, 24, 26.
FIG. 3 illustrates a portion of a conventional semiconductor device comprising a flat signal line 28 and an underlying flat ground layer 30. An insulator (not shown) may be interposed between the flat signal line 28 and the flat ground layer 30.
FIG. 4 illustrates a portion of a conventional semiconductor device comprising a flat signal line 32 and a first flat ground line 34 on one side of the flat signal line 32 and a second flat ground line 36 on the other side. A first flat ground layer 38 underlies the flat signal line 32, first flat ground line 34 and second flat ground line 36. An insulator (not shown) may be positioned between the signal line 32, the ground lines 34, and 36 and flat ground layer 38.
FIG. 5 illustrates a portion of a conventional semiconductor device comprising a first flat ground layer 38 underlying a first flat signal line 32, a first flat ground line 34 adjacent one side of the flat signal line 32 and a second flat ground line 36 adjacent the opposite side of the flat signal line 32. A second flat ground layer 40 overlies the flat signal line 32, first flat ground line 34 and second flat ground line 36.